


Медицинская латынь

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: Эта страница доступна на вашем языке. Перевести? [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Swearing, Tony in pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Верно поставленный диагноз — залог излечения.





	Медицинская латынь

Тони не сомневается — он в аду. Только в аду может так жечь лицо, что хочется его сцарапать на хуй, выдавливая глаза, выдирая зубы, кроша скулы и отрывая с хрустом носовые и ушные хрящи. Лицо Тони хочет его убить, и за это Тони убьёт его.  
  
— Инфламмация нервус тригеминус, — заявляет Стрэндж, и Тони надеется, что ёбаный маг вызывает демона, который его, Тони, добьёт к хуям, потому что дольше он этот пиздец не вытерпит.  
  
Когда лица с обеих сторон касаются будто раскалённые чуть подрагивающие пальцы, Тони перестаёт материться и принимается выть.  
  
— Сепсис отсутствует. — Почему-то голос Стрэнджа перекрывает вопли Тони, и от этого становится ещё мучительнее, потому что Тони задумывается, отчего так, и теперь у него не только болит лицо, но и плавятся мозги.  
  
— Неврастения авитаминоса, — заключает Стрэндж, вынув свои пальцы из прожжённых до кости дыр в лице Тони. Наверняка это только кажется, но у Тони достаточно хорошее воображение, чтобы сформировать зрительный образ из ощущений.  
  
— Сам ты… неврастеник, — выдавливает Тони, мечтая сдохнуть или хотя бы зарыться мордой в снег: он видел, здесь полно снега.  
  
— Я прописываю тебе отдых и усиленное питание, — строго говорит Стрэндж, ничуть, видимо, не озабоченный тем, что Тони снова воет от боли. А потом приходит пустота. Блаженная, невесомая, безболезненная.  
  
— Охуеть, — говорит Тони, глядя на покрытое испариной и бледное везде, кроме лица и шеи, собственное голое тело, распростёртое на сбитом одеяле. — Так вот как это выглядит…  
  
— Добро пожаловать в спиритус мунди, — приветствует его Стрэндж, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
Тони с ужасом видит, как длинная латунная игла ввинчивается под мочкой уха столь любимого им тела, вздрагивает от сочувствия. Обратно пока что не хочется.  
  
Над иглой зажигается какой-то символ, и Тони точно знает, что это уже нихуя не латынь.


End file.
